fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshouaku Kenryu
Description Tenshouaku Kenryu is a fighting style unlike any other. It is a very adaptable martial arts that exist as both a hard and soft martial art and it was created as a way to defeat mages without having magic in an age where not having the ability to use magic is often a huge weakness. A single user is able to take down numerous mages single-handedly and often with ease. Tenshouaku Kenryu training focuses on the mind and body. Users learn how to be as observant as possible and to learn how to quickly discover even the smallest of weaknesses or patterns as well as learn about themselves. This side of the training eventually gives the trainee observation-based skills so high that they are practically pseudo-clairvoyant. Additionally, users of this martial arts are much more aware of their movements which contributes to their fast growth and adaption rate. During physical training a trainee's body is pushed to ungodly levels. What a fully trained Tenshouaku Kenryu user can do with their body is out of this world and it is made all the more frightening by the fact that they have full control over their body, which allows them to execute even the most advanced actions with minimal effort and without wasting any energy. On top of this since this is a martial arts focused on defeating mages most practitioners develop a slight resistance to magic. Combine these two things and you get a truly fearsome martial art. Abilities *'Elemental Immunity:' The rigorous training that is required to master Tenshouaku Kenryu can allow the body to gain a high-level of resistance against the elements. Techniques *'Rising Heaven Fist:' As the name may suggest, Rising Heaven Fist (上昇天拳, Jōshō Ten-Ken) is the signature technique of Tenshouaku Kenryu. To perform, the user crouches low to the ground with their fist next to their hip. The user quickly extends their legs and launches themselves into the air as they perform an uppercut toward the opponent's chin. When their fist is mere inches away from the target's chin, the user accelerates the speed of the uppercut, creating a powerful shockwave the moment the fist makes contact with the opponent. The immense power of the shockwave and the punch causes the foe to be launched high into the sky with nauseating force. *'Phoenix Punch:' *'Flash Strike:' *'Flicker Strike:' The Flicker Strike also known as The Calamity of Being Killed by the Fist, is the martial arts equivalent of Ken'nan. This useful, yet simple technique allows the user to strike their target faster than the eye can see. This allows the user to strike their target well over a dozen times before a single second can pass. *'Heaven's Mirage:' Heaven's Mirage is a very basic technique that allows the user to move with incredible speed and precision. This allows the user to create an afterimage with their speed. This technique seems to superior to other techniques like because it is extremely difficult to tell the difference between an afterimage created by the technique and its user. Trivia *Rising Heaven Fist was inspired by Shoryuken from Street Fighter. *Phoenix Punch was inspired by the famous Falcon Punch from the Smash Bros. franchise. Category:Fighting Style